


Naked, Hurt and Ashamed

by devil_woman_24



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: There's an important dinner at Skyhold. Dorian spots a particular man he doesn't like and tries his best to behave and not mess this up for the Inquisition.





	Naked, Hurt and Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> I updated this fic to fix some parts I found didn't fit to well and to correct some spelling so the story is a bit different but not too much.

Dorian sighed watching from a far a noble Orlesian man speaking with Adaar as other nobles took their assigned seats on the tables. This dinner was important for the Inquisition and the mage couldn't afford to mess it up by insulting someone even if that someone deserve it. "You sure you want to do this? I can make an excuse for you to sneak out of here." The Iron Bull asked him with his arms crossed over his chest standing by his side. The both of them were standing close to the entrance of the castle, if Dorian wanted he could simply walk out of there unnoticed while the qunari made an excuse for him. He was sure it could be a very convincing one too but... 

"As tempting as that sounds right now, I have to say no but thank you for the thought. I'll be fine, I promise." Dorian said as they started to take their seats. 

Adaar was at one end of the table, with The Iron Bull by his right side following by Dorian at the Bull's own right side and so on with the half of the Inquisitor's Inner Circle, the other half being on the other table with the Inquisition's advisors. At the left side of Adaar were some noblemen sitting down with a man named Colbert sitting straight in front of Dorian, the same man that had been speaking to the Inquisitor earlier. Some servants began bringing in the appetizer, which was a beautifully made salad, and the conversation began with Dorian being mostly silent until Colbert decided to poke at the man. "So, Monsieur Pavus, I have heard rumors of a certain affair you have with Monsieur Bull. Is it true?" He asked casually with a thick Orlesian accent as he took some salad in his fork looking at the mage idly while he brought the food to his mouth and ate it down, not even trace a provocative smile or any other sign that could tell everyone he was provoking Dorian instead of being genuinely curious.

The mage looked up as he took a bite of his own food and took a deep breath.  _Don't let him provoke you, Dorian._ He thought as he brought himself to answer the question. "Is not an affair, I assure you. The Iron Bull and I are in a relationship." He answered looking at his eyes through the mask the man was wearing, but the mage remembered his face all too well for his own liking. He looked away and continued concentrating on his food trying to mark the end of the conversation. It didn't work.  

"Ah, I see. I apologize for the misunderstanding. I thought you still were having adventures of your own. I thoroughly enjoyed our time together." Colbert said smirking under his mask and Dorian wanted to growl, in fact, he could've sworn his lover did in fact growled but it had been so low that he wasn't sure. The mage chose to ignore him, to not add to the fire because he wanted to say so many things that weren't appropriate and he couldn't mess this up for Adaar. Everyone was looking now, though, and he wanted to hide. The Orlesian seeing Dorian didn't reply decided to speak again. He was surely provoking the mage. "So, Monsieur Bull, is Monsieur Pavus satisfactory in bed for you? He's very...skillful with his mouth." 

And that was it. Bull snapped and hitting the table with force that Dorian was sure was contained because the qunari was capable of breaking it with a single hit if he wanted to, but before he said anything the mage raised his hand in front of Bull to stop him from saying anything. The exchange had been short, but it had been enough to make them angry. "What are you trying to accomplish, Colbert?" Dorian asked using the man's first name instead, he didn't deserve courtesy of using a last name anyways.  

The man in question looked at him and smiled. "I was just curious, I thought you didn't mind. We had a great time after all and I was wondering if it was the same for Monsieur Bull." He answered and the mage frowned at him.

"I sure didn't. Some adventures are best to bury under a mountain." Dorian stated rather coldly at that too. The mage basked in the uncomfortable silence as he took the last bite of his salad and cleaned his mouth while a servant took his empty plate away and he decided to add more. "Specially if said companions of said adventures are..." he looked down at Colbert indicating he was talking of his penis "...tiny in certain areas. I'm sure you can guess The Iron Bull isn't like that however. Maker, I think the whole Skyhold knows about it by now." And with those words the table began laughing and the tension was gone. 

Bull looked at his lover and smirked. Dorian was good with words and he was proud of him. The qunari relaxed and finished his food quickly too thanking the servant rather cheerfully but Colbert was fuming.  

"Well, with the amount of adventures you must have had I'm sure any normal size would look tiny to monsieur." Colbert said after the laughing stopped and the entree meal began to be served. Dorian wanted to electrocute him right there and he could feel Bull tensing up besides him so he moved a hand and squeezed his tight to tell him with a single gesture to calm down, that he had this.

The mage took his time to answer however as he cut his meat in several small pieces and brought the first one to his mouth. He played with his fork on the air as he chewed and once his mouth was free to speak he did so. "I rather be a whore, at least I don't have to drug my partner to bring him to bed." And the silence reigned once again, Dorian was sure this time it wouldn't be easily broken. 

"I assure you, I don't know what you're speaking of." Colbert answered, but Bull noticed he was nervous. "I apologize if I offended you, I will not speak of the matter any further." This was his way to avoid being  _out_  with what he had done.  

Dorian smirked then and looked up at him. "I never said it was you who drugged me, did I? But if I remember correctly your exact words that night were 'Good try, Dorian, I slipped some megabane in your drink. We can't trust you Tevinters, but I can very well use you.' " Dorian took another piece of his food as he let his words sink in into everyone present at the Hall which was deadly silent now. Everyone stopped eating, everyone except Dorian who quickly finished his meal and cleaned his mouth. "I couldn't use my magic for a week. Do you realize how vulnerable you left me? Anyone could have easily killed me thanks to you, not that you cared, how would you? I couldn't even eat or drink out of fear of some other loser drugging me. You didn't even had the courtesy of lending me some clothes after you broke all mine, I was forced to leave your room absolutely naked, hurt and ashamed." 

With that he got up from his seat and excused himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm done for the evening." Dorian said doing a small bow and walking down the hall entering the garden's door to his right instead of leaving the building completely. 

He heard someone approach and he turned around to see The Iron Bull walk towards him with a worried expression. "You okay, kadan?" He asked with a soft voice standing behind him. Dorian leaned on his chest.  

"Angry, embarrassed. Who knows what people think of me now. I should've contained myself." The necromancer spoke as Bull passed his arms around him hugging him.  

"No, you did good. He did something very wrong. Adaar wasn't happy with what he heard but didn't stick around to know what he did, I wanted to see how you were." Bull said as Dorian turned around to hug him back.  

"Thank you, amatus. Let's go to the tavern, I want to drink a bit." The mage said and Bull nodded at his suggestion.  

 

* 

 

"Dorian, a word?" It was Adaar a few hours later. Dorian was drinking with The Iron Bull and his Chargers, he was relaxed, sitting on his lap but he nodded to the Inquisitor hopping down. They walked to the roof to speak in more private. 

"Look, I know I messed up but..." Dorian started but Adaar interrupted him raising his hand. 

"We threw him in the dungeon right after you left. Josephine is getting everything ready to send him to Val Royeaux to be trialed. Apparently, there had been rumors of him doing this to others too. You speaking allowed for him to be punished for it. You're very brave, thank you." Adaar said as Dorian looked at him in shock. The qunari squeezed his shoulder lightly before walking away leaving the mage with his thoughts. He had done this to others? Suddenly he felt good for knowing his little outburst had helped others find some peace and justice on the man getting punished. He smiled before returning to Bull all the more cheerful to tell him the news. Perhaps being more open and honest was a good thing after all. 


End file.
